Express the decimal as a percent. $1.195$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.195 = \dfrac{119.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.195} = 119.5\%$ $119.5$ per hundred = $119.5$ per cent = $119.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.